WaT Nobody's Business
by Mariel3
Summary: The observations of others. JS
1. What the Woman Wouldn't Say

I'm sorry. Try as I might, I can't seem to work up the energy for a case file. So here are a few vignettes, set in varying times after the affair. I'll post these two today, and the next two as soon as I can. Some are loosely connected to stories I've already posted, but you don't have to have read my other stuff to have any of these make sense. I think

Hopefully you'll get the jist of how they all connect...

Thanks to Diane for beta-ing through all the incarnations of this story.

* * *

Nobody's Business 

What the Woman Wouldn't Say  
By: Mariel

She had seen him here more than once before, with a group of people she supposed he worked with. He never had more than two drinks, had never been the last to leave, and so she had never approached. Now, surprised that he was here at this time of day, the red-haired woman watched as he strode across the floor to the bar. From her regular table against one wall of the darkened establishment, she then watched as he selected a stool and sat down heavily. Because she had nothing better to do, she found herself still watching as he first ordered, and was then given, a drink.

When, rather than raise the glass to his lips, he clasped it between his two hands and stared at it morosely, her interest rose a couple of points. Yeah, she thought. A nice possibility. She liked his slightly rumpled, tired air. Liked the way he wore his hair and the way silver gleamed at his temples. Most of all, she liked the way he seemed somehow apart from his surroundings.

Here was a man who looked as though he could use some comfort. Comfort that she was just the woman to provide.

Smoothing a tight, black skirt over her slender hips, she sauntered over to him, further evaluating her prey as she walked. Featherlike and fleeting, his glance passed over her on its way to the door. That movement of eye told her he was waiting for someone. It also revealed that he had the most expressive eyes on a man she'd seen in a long, long time. The thought of them carried her forward. When she reached him, she slid onto the stool next to his with a long flash of thigh and an impressive show of cleavage.

"Hi, I'm Sophie. Waiting for someone?" she asked, her teeth gleaming brightly.

He looked at her with eyes that let her know he'd noticed her approach and knew why she'd come to sit with him.

They also told her he wasn't interested.

But he was polite. "I'm Jack," the man said. "And yeah, I'm waiting for a friend. Sorry."

He went back to examining his drink.

Que sera, sera, she thought. She'd been around the block often enough to know when she had a chance and when she didn't. God knew she understood all too well the futility of beating a dead horse. Still, looking at him sitting there, she felt herself soften. In her line of work, evaluating a man quickly was a matter of survival, and she had learned that skill young and well. She recognised a sadness in him, and understood immediately that more than one calamity had befallen him. Here was a man, she decided, who bore a little more on his shoulders than was healthy. Someone who had faced disappointments and who kept some pretty big emotions tightly reined.

Someone, she thought with regret, who wasn't the sort to turn to her for comfort.

Turning away from him, she crooked a long-nailed finger at the bartender. Tilting her head in Jack's direction, she said, "Joe, give this man another drink when he's finished this one." Turning green eyes back towards Jack, she added, "And give one to his friend when she arrives."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. She opened her mouth to make comment, but when his eyes flickered towards the door and his expression changed, she remained silent and turned her head instead.

Following his glance across the room, she nodded. She'd known it would be a woman. Blonde, dark-eyed and walking with a slight limp, the woman stepped into the bar and paused to adjust to the dim lighting. While the woman got her bearings, Sophie identified her as possibly being one of the people in the group 'Jack' usually came here with. A dedicated people watcher, Sophie glanced between the two with interest and began to consider the evidence.

In spite of the wedding ring on the man's finger, she guessed that these two were not connected by a comfortable marriage. Her eyes strayed between the two again, and she nodded as what she saw confirmed her thoughts. This woman had nothing to do with that little band of gold. 'Affair' was written all over them both - there was too much emotion here to be anything other than something forbidden. The sadness of the man and the hopeless look in the eyes of the woman when her searching eyes found him spelled a momentous meeting was about to take place. Rising, she tapped the counter. "Looks like your company's arrived."

Not acknowledging her comment, the man's eyes remained fixed on the blonde.

He did not appear to notice as, lifting a carefully arched eyebrow, Sophie pushed away from the bar and smoothly walked away.

* * *

She watched them for a while after that. Watched as they left the bar and carried their drinks to a table across from her on the opposite wall... then watched as they spoke in low tones, their heads bent. She watched as the man trailed gentle fingers across the back of the woman's hand. And watched as the woman's fingers curled around his in response. There was a good bye in that motion, one last clutch at what was wanted before a reluctant, final letting-go. 

To her surprise, Sophie felt something sink inside.

So, she thought -what they felt for each other wasn't going to overcome whatever it was that kept them apart.

A customer entered. Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from the two lovers and smiled at the approaching man.

The woman's attention diverted, the two were finally left alone.

No one noticed when they left.

* * *

Weeks later, when someone came asking about them, Jack's picture brought the memory of his last visit flooding back. She didn't have much to report, though, just that yeah, she had seen them both at the bar. She wasn't sure of the date or the time of day. When she asked why he was asking, the dark-suited man hedged a vague answer. She frowned, but allowed him to continue his questioning. 

The nature of those questions, however, quickly made her pause. Ever cautious, she chose her answers carefully, and for reasons she could never fully explain, she withheld her careful observations about the two. When asked if they appeared to be intimate, she off-handedly claimed a complete lack of psychic ability and vowed that they'd done nothing to indicate that they were. In fact, she lied, she vaguely remembered that they might have been joined by a few others, she just couldn't remember for sure.

The barkeep, listening carefully as he dried highball glasses in the background, backed up her story.

Obviously not happy with her words, the man closed his little black notebook.

When he left, Sophie allowed herself a moment's satisfaction that she had said nothing of help. Turning, her eyes fell on the table where she had last seen the couple sitting. A fleeting memory of the man called Jack sitting there, his fingers playing gently across the top of the blond woman's hand made her pause.

She wondered what had happened to them.

End  
What the Woman Wouldn't Say


	2. What the Waiter Knew

Nobody's Business

What the Waiter Knew  
By: Mariel

He come during very, very busy time of day, holding book he write what I say in. He show me picture, ask if I know man.

Of course I know Jack.

I tell him we busy restaurant. Many people come to eat here. They come back because food is good. They bring friends who bring friends. That is good business. Jack Malone good customer, so I know him. He has bad knee and walk with limp when he tired. He have wife, two kid. He work not far from here. Yeah, I know him.

So I tell man yes, he Jack Malone. Good man. Good customer.

Then he ask who he come with.

Funny question. I tell him he come with friends.

The man frown, then ask if Jack come with woman.

Now I am the one to frown.

And wish maybe I pretend to not know English.

Who this man, I ask myself, that ask so many question? Why he bother me? I am busy, have work to do.

I ask who is he. He show me F.B.I. badge. Like it mean I tell him everything, just because.

Huh.

So I tell him yes, one time he come with woman.

He look at me. Who was woman, he ask. What she look like?

Ha. I tell him he bring his wife. I tell him I do not think she like our food. And I tell him that even so, she polite and smile when she go.

I know she not come back. Jack like food that bring heat to your blood. She find our food too spicy. Strange that two such people would marry. How can you share life if you do not share food you eat?

Foolish man then ask what wife look like.

What? He don't know? Why don't he go take picture?

But I know why he ask.

I tell him wife look like any wife. Brown hair. Maybe brown eyes. Maybe tall, maybe short. I tell you - it is hard to tell one from the other if you do not know them. I see her only one time. I tell him the woman was just a woman.

He did not like my answer.

Brown hair? he ask, like maybe my memory bad.

Now I know for sure why he ask.

Too bad for him.

I nod. Yes, brown hair, I tell him. Like your suit, I say.

He ask if Jack come with someone else sometime.

I tell stupid that Jack not been here for long time. I tell him perhaps Jack leave city, because we do not see him anymore.

The man frown at me. He show me picture. I shake my head, say I never see that woman before. Who is she? I ask. The man did not answer.

I think why does he have these pictures? Why should I tell him anything? Jack come many time after he bring wife. With woman in the picture. But who is this man? Why he want to know these things? Why should I tell him?

I think it better to say nothing. She not his wife, but first time he bring Sam here (funny name for a woman, but in America I see many funny things) I know she is special to him. He listen to her and she listen to him. She use chopsticks properly. She like fire in her food, too. First time they here, he sad and quiet. She make him not so much.

It was good.

I know they come again maybe five, maybe six week after first time. Sat at same table. Wisely choose new dish I tell them is good. They like it and order it many time after that.

Why should big-nose know Jack and Sam come here often? Why he need to know they always sit at the same table? That sometime they eat quickly and go, and sometime they sit and talk until very late and we clean up for the night? They okay. Eating here make them more so. They very close. Lovers, I am sure. Not at first, but later, yes.

Stupid did not need to know that.

Jack still wear his ring. His heart, I think, not bound by it. Who business is that? Not mine. Not that man.

But he still hold book in front of him, so I tell him I do remember one more thing. He look at me, his round eyes greedy. I tell him Jack sometime come with man in black suit and red tie.

He frown. He did not write that down.

Dirty way to earn living.

Before he go, I tell man one truth. Now, I do not see Jack. I do not know what happen. I wonder about him and woman with man's name, and feel sad.

I think maybe he no longer so happy as when he and the woman eat here.

End  
What the Waiter Knew


	3. What the Night Doorman Said

Here's another voice talking about nobody's business. Thanks for the reviews for the first two. There are three more voices left that want to have their say - I'm not sure when I'll finish them, but I'm aiming for before Christmas! Wish me luck - and again, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Nobody's Business 

What the Night Doorman Said  
by: Mariel

Yeah, I was asked about what I knew. Not that I knew much. But knowing and 'knowing' are two different things, right? I mean, I got no proof they were up to anything, but I wasn't born yesterday. I've seen people you'd never suspect of steppin' over the line jump right over it as nimble as can be.

An' just between you an' me, that's exactly what I saw Jack Malone and Samantha Spade do.

She's a looker. He...well, he's a bit harder to describe. He took over the Missing Persons unit years ago. Can't say I'd take him for a ladies' man, but then, I can't say he ever acted like one. He was always kinda stoney-faced, always all about business. Not rude, or anythin', but there was rarely more than a 'good night' or a tired 'good mornin' when he left for home in the small hours just before dawn. He just seemed like your regular guy, y'know?

He sure as hell must have somethin', though, to pick up Spade's interest.

Far as I c'n see, she picked up his interest pretty damn quick, too.

You just never know about people. But sometimes ya can't help but figure it out, eh?

What? Oh, no. I can't say I knew about them right off - I mean, it's not like I'm up there on the 12th floor, or runnin' around on cases with them. But I did notice that after Spade arrived it wasn't too long before she and Malone almost always worked cases together. Before that, Malone had pretty much rotated between the members of his team. After Spade arrived, that stopped. At first, it was obviously because he was teachin' her the ropes. She was the first rookie he'd had on the team, and it was up to him to make sure she didn't screw up or anythin'. Later though, I figure it was all about somethin' else.

Yeah, yeah... sometimes you get people that just work together better - but this? This was different. I mean, they seemed to make a good team, sure, but somethin' else started up between them, too. Take it from me. I know.

How? Listen, I shouldn't have t'spell it out, okay? I've worked here a lotta years. Sittin' here at this door, you see a lot, ya know? I've picked up a lot about people, watchin' them come and go. It's weird. They know I'm here to keep an eye on the folks who come and go, but people still treat me like I'm invisible half the time- and deaf, dumb, and blind, too - so I see and hear things that'd surprise you.

So trust me - I heard things here and there and saw things here and there that added up. Nothin' big, but put altogether, it told me what was goin' on.

But just 'cause I know what's goin' on doesn't mean I make it my business to spread it around... 

So when that guy came snoopin' around, askin' questions and makin' innuendos, I didn't like the smell of it. Ain't no way I was gonna say anything about anything until I knew why he was askin'. Unfortunately, he wasn't tellin'. But I could tell by the questions he asked he was only interested in one thing - dirt.

Now, let me tell ya, that kinda surprised me, 'cause there's dirt flyin' around here all the time. It made me pretty suspicious that someone was suddenly interested in this tiny little piece of it. I knew straight away Malone must have pissed someone off pretty high up t'have them on his tail like that. I mean, there's Kelly and Fisher up on the 14th floor been at it for the past two years. Everybody knows, and no one's even raised an eyebrow over it. (Well, exceptin' for th'talk and kiddin' around about what kinda guy sleeps his way up the ladder like that, but that's a whole other story.) And Smith and Rameriz up in Organized Crime are about as discreet as cats in heat. And hell, Marita on night staff walked right in on Thompson and Collins just a couple weeks ago.

Yeah. Honest to God. Walked in on 'em goin' at it right there on her desk. Sure, I know it's true - got the story from Marita herself! Said she stood there like an idiot for she didn't know how long, not knowin' what to do while they- well, you know. And them too busy to even notice they had an audience! Kinda makes you shake your head, don't it?

So, I ask ya, why were they suddenly interested in Malone and his goings on? Hell. You never heard anythin' about him and Spade. I mean, far as I know, I'm the only one who caught on. He's an okay guy, never done anythin' to me, so why should I help people I don't know give him grief for reasons they ain't willin' to explain? He and Spade were a hell of a lot more discreet than most, and they weren't doin' no one no harm as far as I could see.

Well, yeah, I guess you're right, but I was talkin' about the F.B.I. I know the wife wouldn'ta been too happy, but she wasn't the one lookin' for dirt.

And the guy who was?

Yeah, like I'm gonna tell some out-of-town, snot-nosed slimeball rookie what I know.

Geeze. Let's think cold day in hell and add ice.

And yeah. Of course I know they shouldn'ta been doin' what they was doin', but my mother always said no one cheats in a happy marriage. I don't think Malone planned it or anythin'. And I certainly don't think Spade was particularly lookin' to mess with someone married. It just happened.

Yeah, sure I do! I really believe that. Things just happen sometimes. Malone's been around a long time. If he was one to be out there lookin' for a piece of skirt, he'da had a reputation long before Spade arrived, and I'm tellin' you strait - he ain't never had a reputation for bein' anythin' but a guy who works hard.

No, his wife wouldn'ta been too happy if she knew, but hell, Agent Malone hadn't ever been too happy, either - until he took up with Spade. At least she managed to get a smile out of 'im once in a while. And I never saw a man look at a woman quite the way he looked at her.

It was like she was a miracle he couldn't quite believe had happened to him.

Yeah, yeah. So I'm a romantic. Shoot me.

But if you'd seen what passed between them when they looked at each other, you'd know what I mean. It was kinda warm and fuzzy-like. She was somethin' important to him. And she- well, all's I can say is he seemed to be what she needed, too.

Okay. Fine. You go right ahead and laugh. Yeah, and call me 'cupid' too. But I'm no rat. That's why if it weren't for the damned door card log, that guy wouldn'ta got nothin'. Like I said, I figure there wasn't nothin' they was doin' that hurt anybody. I tried to show the creep that other people left at the same time on a regular basis, too - I mean, when a case is over, a case is over, and everyone goes home, right? And at just about the same time, too.

-I showed 'im right there on the printout how it was, but he didn't wanna hear it. He was looking for trash on Malone and Spade and didn't care about nothin' else. I tell ya, he had an agenda, and fairness wasn't on it. As sure as the day I was born, he was out to lynch the guy.

I sure as hell wasn't gonna help 'im.

Besides, as far as I can see, it's over. And if it's over, it's over - so why bother with it? Why they so interested now? Why stir up trouble when everything's settled? Doesn't make sense.

Nah, I don't know for sure when it ended. But since you ask, I guess I can tell ya that after a while - maybe a year or more after they started gettin' so chummy - I noticed that they weren't workin' together so often. Things cooled off, but when I did see them together, they still kinda acted special towards each other. It was different between them, though. You could tell.

Oh - you heard that story? It was just before you started, right? Yeah, well him goin' into that bookstore to save her was somethin' else. Now, I tell ya - it didn't surprise me one bit. I mean, they were close, ya know? Anyways, I figured that as soon as she was recovered and back at work, things would go back to bein' the way they had been. They'd re-start the affair and be happy again. I mean, that was kinda an obvious thing, wasn't it? For the affair to resume after him rescuing her like that? I kinda took that as a declaration from him, seein' as how I knew what I knew about them. But instead it was like somethin' went really wrong. I don't know what. But they're not together, and he's none too happy, and she's not acting like herself at all anymore.

I'd bet my bottom dollar that this isn't what they really want - and that there's still feelin' there.

Nah. I'd know. I'da seen somethin' at some point or heard them say somethin'. It's over. I don't get it. I don't know how they manage to work together on the same team, not with what's going on between them, not when I see the way they still look at each other sometimes.

How they do that, I figure, would be an interestin' story all by itself.

It's too bad, y'know?

End  
What the Night Doorman Said


	4. What the Cleaning Woman Confessed

Hi there! Sorry this one took so long. It and the next two have been causing me no end of problems. This is a quieter, less definite voice one than those previously posted. But its needed, so here it is! Diane, this is again a little different, but I thank you for your most excellent beta-ing. Thanks to those who've taken time to review this series. 

* * *

Nobody's Business 

What the Cleaning Woman Confessed  
By: Mariel

He surprised me one night. Approached when I was entering the building. He asked me my name. When I told him, he showed me his badge and said he wanted to ask me a few questions.

My heart beat hard in my chest. His badge said he was F.B.I., but I had never seen him before, not in all the years I have worked as a cleaner at the Bureau. I thought he must have been investigating a case that brought him to New York from somewhere else.

What lead him to me I was sure I did not know.

He took me to a room on the seventh floor. Feeling hot and uncomfortable in my winter coat, I sat across from him at the large table where they question suspects. I was worried about being late for my shift, and I told him I would be in trouble if I was not on time. He told me he would explain and it would be okay.

So I looked at him and waited, not knowing what he wanted.

I felt frightened.

He began to ask me questions. At first I did not understand the point of what he was asking. Then he began to ask about the people on the twelfth floor. He leaned forward when I began to answer and his eyes sharpened as he listened more closely to what I said. Sometimes he wrote my words down in a little black notebook. I knew then what he was interested in - it was not in how long I had worked here, or my cleaning schedule, or anything like that. He was interested in something much different.

My heart sank. It had been a long time, and I had thought that what I knew would not need to be spoken...

_Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been two weeks since my last confession..._

It's quiet on the twelfth floor at night. Even when people are still working there, they walk quietly, speak softly, and keep their movements more thoughtful and slow. I do not know if this is in respect for the hour or in respect for those lost and not at home with their loved ones.

That night - the night that brings me here, Father - that night there were few people around. I remember I was late for work - Manuel was sick again and I had to take him to the clinic. I phoned my boss and he said it was okay, as long as I put in my hours and stayed until my work was done.

The clinic was busy, so I arrived at work more than two hours late. As I always do, I began work on the eleventh floor. There were only about half a dozen agents there, working silently in their yellow halos of light. I like it when it is like that. I like to go about my business quietly, too, leaving only a tidy trail of empty waste baskets to mark where I have been.

When I got to the twelfth floor, it was even more quiet. Usually, there are people present - on the phone or busy with paperwork or searching for something on their computers. The lost do not always choose their time of disappearance, and so it is that the agents who work in Missing Persons cannot choose the hours in which they search for them. But that night it was peaceful, and when I saw that there was nothing on the whiteboard, I knew that for the moment at least, there were no lost souls for them to search for.

Though it has been years since that night, I can atill remember standing there in front of the whiteboard and just listening to the silence. There were no voices speaking or phones ringing. There were few lights on, and the place seemed deserted. I remember feeling a deep sense of contentment. Everyone had left. I was tired and the quiet was welcome, so I tried not to disturb it.

I am not afraid of silence.

And because it was silent and because I had decided to enjoy the peace and vaccuum last, I heard what I heard, and saw what I saw...

I dusted where it was needed and emptied waste baskets. Then I walked down towards Agent Malone's office. I was only a few feet away from it when I noticed movement.

I stopped, surprised.

Through the mostly-open blinds, I could see that Agent Malone and Agent Spade were still there. He sat at his desk; she sat on the sofa set against one wall of his office. They were working, and unaware of my presence.

I do not know why, but I stood there in the dark and watched them. It made a nice picture, the two of them sitting in golden light, their heads bent over paperwork. I liked these two agents, and there was something warm and comfortable about the way they worked together so quietly.

Then Agent Spade set her papers aside and stretched and rose. She looked at her watch. She said something to Agent Malone and he lifted his head and smiled. Then she walked towards his desk. I could hear only low murmurs, not words, but something in the way he looked at her held me there, watching...

He turned his chair to face her as she approached. I thought she would draw to a stop at any moment, but she drew closer and closer to him. She did not stop until she stood directly in front of him, her legs touching the chair between his knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders and she leaned towards him. He tilted his face up and their lips met. They kissed. When Agent Spade straightened, she took his hand and stepped back, drawing him up out of his chair to stand in front of her. They stood looking down at their clasped hands for a moment. When Agent Malone released her hand, Agent Spade slid her palms up Agent Malone's chest and around his neck. Again, their lips met. Their kiss was soft at first, almost tentative...then Agent Malone clutched her tightly against him and the kiss deepened.

I should have left then, or made a noise, or done something to let them know that they were not alone.

I did not.

Instead, I watched until they parted and Agent Malone reached for his suit jacket. I stood behind a divider as he walked with Agent Spade to get her coat and purse. I heard her ask if he would drive or leave his car. He mentioned getting a taxi, and suggested they stop for something to eat first. I heard her refuse, saying she would rather fix something for him at her place.

Agent Malone, who had a picture of his wife and daughters right there in the office with him, and Agent Spade, who was young and beautiful and had the choice of many men...they were lovers.

When they left, I resumed my work. I carried the knowledge of their sin with me, telling no one. I never again saw them so close, but for months after that I did see that they worked late together often, and left together many times.

This stopped after a few months, but knowing that he was married and acted that way...it was a burden. What I had seen troubled me.

I know, Father. Carrying the knowledge was not a sin. The sin came more recently, when the man with the F.B.I. badge asked me what I knew about them. The truth would have exposed their sin, made them face the wrong they had committed and atone for the hurt they caused his wife and children. Telling that man would have been the right thing to do.

But I could not do it.

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I have given false testament. I have lied by ommission..._

The man wanted to know about Agent Malone. I did not want to be the one to get him in trouble.

I remember when Agent Malone first started, I wondered how things would change. The people before him did their jobs well, I am sure, but he was different. The way he spoke of the missing, the way he talked to his team... I think he is a very passionate man, a man who feels deeply about the people he searches for, a man who takes life to heart.

The team he put together seems much like him. I do not know if they carry the ghosts that Agent Malone carries with him, but they care deeply and work hard. I overhear them talk - their words hold humour and concern and dedication. They respect one another and the people they search for. Samantha Spade is a part of that team. If my child went missing, they are the people I would want to search for him.

I am not making excuses for them Father, I am simply telling you. What Agent Malone and Agent Spade did together - it was a sin. I know that. They have ended it, but it was still wrong, what they did - wrong in the eyes of God and wrong in the eyes of man - and they have to answer for that wrong. His wife did not deserve to be treated so. His children did not deserve a father who dishonoured their mother so.

But when that man asked me about them, I told him nothing.

The affair is over now. Agent Malone does not leave with Agent Spade any more. So when that man asked me his questions about Agent Malone and Agent Spade, I worded what I said in such a way that though I spoke the truth it led to his believing a lie.

God will see that they answer for what they did in His own way...

It is sad, but I think they may be answering in heartache..

End  
What the Cleaning Woman Confessed


	5. What the Neighbours Thought

Okay, folks, it's almost finished. Here's the last two 'witnesses'. There'll be one, maybe two more parts and it'll be over and you'll know what this is all about. Hopefully before the New Year! Thanks to never2L8, Katerina and Sarah for taking time to review the last chapter at such a busy time of year. Diane, thank you for your excellent beta-ing!

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Nobody's Business

What the Neighbours Thought  
By: Mariel

**The Woman Next Door...**

Sure I've got a minute. I make it my business to know all the tenants. What do you need to know about her? When she moved in next door, Samantha was new to the area and just starting a new job, so I took her under my wing. I've lived here for almost thirty years, you see, so there isn't much about this building and the neighbourhood I don't know. I made sure she knew where to take her dry cleaning, where the best places to buy groceries were, and when she could find a free washing machine in the laundry room. I let her know about the noisy parties on long weekends upstairs in 510 and about the cat that isn't allowed that lives in apartment 412. I made sure to warn her about being alone in the elevator with that crazy old Mr. Bateman in 420, too.

Well, I don't see her all that much these days. I tried to be friendly when she first moved in and invited her for a cup of coffee a few times. She was reluctant to say much at first - shy, I thought at the time - but the right questions will get anyone to talk. We mainly spoke about her work, vacations, and things like that. She didn't know much about the neighbours, of course, so I filled her in - you should know about the people you share a building with, right?

She didn't talk much about herself, but the Agent Malone you're asking about? Let me tell you, that was one name I heard a lot when she talked about work! The look in her eye when she said it was hard to miss, too.

She started dragging him home with her about a year, year and a half after she moved in. After seeing the way she talked about him, I certainly wasn't surprised. And I can't say as they were all that discreet, considering what they were doing! They were bound to be found out, though I must say this seems a bit late in the day for you people to be running around asking about them - makes me feel a little nervous about national security, if it takes you this long to figure out what's going on right in front of you!

..But, as I was saying, I'm perceptive, and I remember a red flag went up in my mind as soon as she started talking about him! It wouldn't have been polite to say anything, of course. Not then.Young people live their lives by different rules these days, and Samantha Spade is certainly no different! I mean really - she talked about two different vacations she took with completely different men! Imagine a young woman sleeping with a man, then deciding no, he's not the one, and moving on to another as though she was just trying on a different style of sweater! In my day, we decided a man was 'The One' first - and only the loose ones slept with him before they had a wedding ring wrapped around their finger!

But Samantha? Come to find out, she didn't just sleep around. She took her loose morals one step further. The Jack Malone she was so worked up over, the man she started bringing home...he was married! Can you believe it? Well, maybe you already know that, but it took me a while to get that out of her - that and the fact that he has two daughters - but I did. Good thing I found out those little details before she started bringing him home, because once _that_ started, she stopped talking, and there was no way she'd have told me anything.

I have no idea what she was thinking. And that's just what I told my Frank - he's my husband, and a better man you could never hope to find, now that he's learned to think about the needs of others instead of thinking about himself, and learned to listen instead of spouting his opinion on things all over the place. Anyways, I told him I had no idea what she was thinking and we both agreed that it was bound to come to no good.

It's only common sense that would tell you no woman should get herself involved with a married man. She was infatuated with him, though. And wouldn't have listened to a word I said against it, even if I'd tried to tell her. Young people these days lack moral fibre. They don't care about what's right and wrong, you know, and they can't stand not to have just what they want when they want it. They never think about how other people will feel. All they care about is what they want.

And Samantha Spade wanted Jack Malone. You could see it as plain as day. I suppose it would have come to nothing if he hadn't wanted her, too, but it turned out he did, so nothing else mattered to either of them.

Selfishness, that's what it was, just plain selfishness.

And he should have known better, a man his age! It was shocking.

Once I figured what was going on, I paid better attention to her comings and goings. People ask, you see, so I had to keep an eye open. I saw them come here together, heard his voice in her apartment. They didn't do much drinking over there - she hardly ever has more than a wine bottle or two in her recycling - and there weren't any parties or loud music or anything, but you and I both know that whatever they were doing sure wasn't anything he discussed with his wife when he went home!

I just don't know what the world is coming to. Why would a woman put herself in that situation?

But what exactly is it you want to know? I don't understand why it's taken you people so long to figure out there was something going on. They say 'better late than never', but this may be carrying it to an extreme. He's hasn't been to her place for a couple years or more. What's so important that you're asking around about it now? God help us if you people always take this long to find things out and do something about it.

Was he there often? I'll say he was! Three or four times a week, at least! And as often as not, all night. He was even there all day on a few weekends. Heaven knows how he explained THAT to his wife! But he hasn't been around for a long, long time. He dropped her, obviously. And she hasn't taken up with anyone else to take note of. The occasional guy, but they never last long.

I must admit I sometimes wonder what happened to the Malone man. If his wife's smart, she found out, took him to divorce court, and sucked him dry! As far as Samantha is concerned, I'm afraid that young woman got dumped just the way she deserved. Hopefully she learned something from the experience!

* * *

**The Neighbour Across the Hall...**

Do I know her? 'Course I do! Samantha Spade lives right there across the hall!

Why, sure! We've lived across from each other for goin' on five or six years now - ever since she moved in. I think that was back in '98 or '99. But honey, if you've got a bunch of questions, and if this is goin' t'take long, it'll be better if we go in and sit. D'ya mind?...

Yes, she's a nice young woman. It's been good t'have her as a neigbour. Most folk see my age, my cane, and how slow I move and give me wide berth, like they think my mind is maybe as slow as my legs! Samantha laughed when I told her that, and said my mind and my mouth are as quick as anyone can handle. I like to think she's right, but that doesn't stop people from pretendin' I'm not there. Now Samantha, she was never one to just walk by if she saw I was havin' trouble.And she comes in and waters my plants when I visit my daughter down in Miami, too! Y'all might think that's a common thing, but it ain't anymore, not nowadays, with things the way they are. I don't see her much, though. She's got herself a very demandin' job. She works for the F.B.I.... though I suppose you know that...

Have I seen her with this man? Gosh, that's the biggest picture you could find? I'm sorry, I need my glasses. Hold on - would y'all mind gettin' up and gettin' them for me? They're over there - right by the lamp...Thank you!

...Oh, why that's Jack.... Malone, I think his last name is! Why're you asking?

Sure, I've seen them together.

A relationship? No offense, my dear, but what are you tryin' to say? Far's I know, they work with each other every day. It'd be hard not to have a relationship of some sort.

Now, now...y'all don't have to remind me who you work for! I'm not likely to forget, and I won't lie - but I can't say I see the point in where your questions are goin'. They're gettin' a bit personal, aren't they?

Well, yes, I can see that if it's against the rules, they shouldn't have somethin' goin' like that, but-

Yeah, I knew he's her boss. She mentioned it at some point, I guess.

....Of course. I told y'all I wouldn't lie! So yes, if you put it that way, most likely they was "havin' a personal relationship outside of work".

What? What did I think? I don't see how that's relevant, but to be honest, I can't say I paid much mind! I guess I was happy because she was. Worried about her choice, but hey, stranger things have been known to work out, right? Life's short, in case you haven't noticed, and I didn't know all the circumstances behind how they got together. I gave up tryin' to predict people's actions a long time ago! Besides, people will do what they need to do. Office romances are common, ain't they? Can't says they're a good idea, mind you...

'Course I know he was married - I saw the ring on his finger! That was a bit of honesty that surprised me. Men usually take it off, even if the woman they're with knows damned well they have one. But unless you're part of some new morality squad, I don't see how married or not makes any difference to you. I thought you were dealin' with them breakin' a rule at work ...And you sure that's a real rule? I c'n see how it might make sense, but still....must be right hard for people to always follow....

What? Did I notice any change in her once things got started? Well, hell yes! 'Course there was a change in her! Honey, a woman in love is always different! There was a change in her straight away. I'd have known somethin' was going on even if I hadn't seen them together! There's a way a woman looks when she's in love and then there's a way she looks when she discovers she's loved back. Honey, Samantha Spade had that look. She seemed settled, more sure of herself, too, though I don't know how, considerin' the precariousness of her relationship.

What? Nervous? Afraid? No. Where on earth would you get an idea like that?! She's not the kind of girl to let a man get away with that sort of thing! Of course she wasn't afraid of him - or of losin' her job, either! I'm sorry, what they was doing was maybe wrong, but there wasn't any forcin' her goin' on. Remember, I was here when it first started. We didn't see each other a lot, but the few times Samantha and me met up in the laundry room at the same time, she'd stay to help me out and we'd talk. It was right clear she cared for someone she worked with. It didn't take long to figure out who. I think she maybe liked talking to someone who just listened and wasn't involved. She fell for this Jack fellow a long time before the affair began, and I'm afraid startin' it was just as much her decision as his! Let me tell you - if she'da felt she was being forced into anything, she'da been first in line at the complaints department. Or maybe had herself transferred - you can do that can't you? Or maybe she'd just as soon shot him in the foot and told him to smarten up! She's not a girl to suffer fools easily, I wouldn't expect.

Well, yeah, you've got a point there. I suppose she was rather a fool for him. But usin' that same line of logic, he must have been the same for her, when you think on it - he risked losin' his job, his wife, and his family over her. Y'all seem to forget there might have been real emotion there. I'll grant you they shouldn'ta been doin' what they were doin' - the both of them ought to have known better. I mean, think of the wife and children. It had to have hurt them bad...I threw my husband out for havin' an affair, so I know how bein' cheated on feels. It took me years to get rid of the hurt.

And longer still to get rid of the anger.

I beg your pardon? Oh. No. I'll tell you somethin' from this side of a long life: my ex is still with that woman, and it's been thirty years or more. But the way they went about things was all wrong. What they did to me and the kids was wrong. As soon as they knew what was happenin', they shoulda had the decency to let us know. You finish one relationship before you start another. It's the right thing to do. The fair thing to do. Ray always said he fell for Sheila before he could even try to stop it. That might be all well and good, but it sure didn't make me feel any better, I can tell you! They carried on for a year or better before I finally found out and sent Ray packin'. All his talk about tryin' t'keep the family together and not wantin' t'hurt me didn't count for nothin'. Families gotta be based on truth, not lies. If he wasn't gonna try to fix whatever problem he thought we had, he shoulda just left in the first place, not found someone on the side. But it did teach me that sometimes stuff just happens. And even mad as I was at him, I knew Ray wasn't a bad person. Short-sighted and thoughtless, perhaps. Selfish and-

I'm sorry. I do go on sometimes!...But what I'm tryin' t'say is that sometimes nice people - people who would give you the shirt off their backs, who would open the door for you and carry your groceries for you and remember your birthday and your favourite dessert - those very same people can do some not very nice things to others in the name of love. I can't explain it. They just do it. It's like their emotions erase all their common sense, all their regard for others.

And I have no idea what got me off onto that little tangent! But I can tell you that my guess is that neither Samantha nor her Jack Malone was thinkin' about how what they was doin' affected anyone else. They was too wrapped up in what was goin' on between them. The hurt they likely caused wasn't intentional. Doesn't lesson the hurt, mind you, but it's still true..

Jack? No, all's I know is that he's the one who came here. He was the one she was crazy about. It was a secret they managed to keep for a long time, I guess, if it's taken you people this long to come 'round askin' about it. I gotta say it's strange you're even botherin' now.

Yeah, I'm sure it's been years. Two, at least.

No, he doesn't come here anymore. I'm sure I'd've heard them in the hallway or met them at some point. When he came here regularly - I'm sure you've heard that he came three or four times a week - I only saw them once in a while. It's not as though I have the time or the interest to stand by the door in case someone goes by! But I did see them together occasionally when they were seein' each other. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him in years, now, though. She's talked about a couple different men since then, but I've never met them or seen them. She's certainly never had anyone steady.

Am I sure? Young man, I may be old, but I'm not senile. 'Course I'm sure.

Why did it end? Heavens, I'm sure I don't know. My guess is, his wife found out and he smartened up. Men almost always get smarter once their wives find out about their stupidity. He probably decided it was best to stay with his wife and kids. You can't have everything in life, right?

Her? I can't rightly say. I don't push. She's got used to bein' alone the same as I did after Ray left, but it must have been harder f'her, 'cause I don't think it was her that ended it. It must be hard, too, because she sees him every day.

Over? Well, they ain't sleepin' together anymore, but I'm not sure she's over him. If she was, she'd be seeing someone else by now, wouldn't she? She was shot a while back, you know. I went over to visit and she told me what happened - about how Jack walked right in there and took her out. She had tears in her eyes when she told the story. Him doin' that made me wonder if he's maybe not over her, either, and that's why she hasn't been able to move on. They were kinda good together, from what I could see.

I've been hopin' she'd find herself someone else. Someone younger, maybe, someone without a history or ties to make the relationship so hard. Someone to take her out and make her laugh. You know - someone suitable, unattached.

No. That's all I know. I don't know much about Jack. I'm sorry. But you can believe me when I say he doesn't come here anymore - and hasn't been here for a long time. I hope he's with his wife now and looking after her and his children.

I feel badly for Samantha, though. Being alone is awful, and it's even worse when you're young.

It's too bad, really. She deserves to be happy. They both do. Everyone does, I think.... but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way.

End  
The Neighbour Across the Hall


	6. What the Agents Did

Okay, folks, this is the end. I'm not sure if you'll agree with my particular version of the final character, but hey, artistic licence is a wonderful thing, is it not?! Thank you to everyone who's followed this series through to its conclusion - Kats, millie, Sarah, MC...and never2L8 (may I say I really like that name?!) thanks for the reviews - besides giving me warm fuzzies, they let me know people are still out there reading J/S!

Thanks, Diane for a year of beta-ing. It's great to have someone who can not only pick out a typo at forty yards but also discuss characters and debate their futures!

**Happy New Year, everyone!!**

**

* * *

**  


Nobody's Business

What the Agents Did  
By: Mariel

**First one agent... **

I was told to find out what I could. It sounded easy - a few days in the field, a day or so to go over records and track down leads, and I'd be done and outta there...

Yeah, right.

It sucks being the new kid on the block.

Even if you_ are_ doing something for one of the Directors.

Just ask around, I was told. Find out what happened then and what's going on now. Find out where they go, what their routine is. See if they're sleeping together, breaking any rules...

So I hopped a shuttle to New York and started.

Keep low, I was reminded. If they know you're there, it'll be all that much harder for you to find what I need.

What he 'needed'?

Needed for what?

It isn't my job to worry about that, though, is it? I'm just the gopher. The bloodhound.

As soon as I got started, I was on the scent. It wasn't hard to pick up the fact that Agent Malone and Agent Spade had had something going on. It seems that it had pretty much been just the way Agent Farrell described in his investigative report: hot and heavy and surprisingly discreet. Just as an aside, I have to admit it seems weird how that all came to nothing - the evidence looked pretty conclusive to me. Obviously, someone had the hounds called off on that one. I'd give my eye teeth to know who.

I also thought it pretty strange that they didn't interview any of the people I did. It wasn't my job to second guess how he'd conducted his investigation, though. My orders had a slightly different slant to them. As far as I could figure out, I was supposed to provide further information if I could find any, and determine the present state of affairs - if you'll pardon the play on words.

I'd done some homework before I arrived, gone through their credit card and bank activity, and knew a couple places I should go to ask questions. I decided against revisiting anyone Farrell and his crew had interviewed - that'd have caused comment, and I knew I had to avoid that if I wanted to keep my boss happy.

Still, most of the places I went were naturals. Like the bar, for example, or the restaurant. Later, I had to get a bit closer and talk to people where they worked. Again, the people I talked to were the obvious ones: the doorman, the cleaning staff. They were close enough to see stuff but not so close that they'd be running to tell Malone or Spade that someone had been asking after them.

Now, after interviewing God knows how many people and looking at telephone records and Visa transactions until my eyes are sore, all I can say is that the affair is over. There's no doubt they were having one, but 'were' is the operative word. And if it's a 'were' what the hell I was really doing there? Those old ladies were right: if anything was going to be done about their affair, why didn't they do something about it years ago, when it would have counted?

I'm guessing the answer is that although some big wig saved his ass last time, Special Supervisory Agent Jack Malone has managed to seriously piss someone off in D.C. Or maybe not piss off - maybe someone there has just suddenly become interested in him for God only knows what reasons. You just never know in this business. I keep thinking I'll figure out the reasoning behind some of the things my superiors do, but that hasn't happened yet.

And far be it from me to question their orders.

So I stood on cold street corners and watched Malone and Spade while they worked. And as they ate the occasional meal together while on the job. And as they parted ways at the end of the day. There were times I observed that they were certainly on comfortable terms with one another, but that was it. No touches, no sneaking off together, no nothing.

And the people I interviewed? For the most part they were just an odd assortment of people who, when questioned, could hardly remember, didn't remember, or refused to remember anything of use.

Please note the 'refused to remember'. I have no doubt whatsoever that people knew more than they were saying, but I got the definite sense that they were protecting old information, not new. One old lady brought up the interesting point that there might still be feelings there, but hell, if they're not doing anything about them, there's not much point in mentioning that, is there?

The 'few days' lasted almost ten, and I still got diddly squat. There was lots of circumstantial stuff to confirm there had been an affair - and like I said, it sounds like it was a pretty intense relationship while it was going on - but it's not going on now. Malone is back with his wife. Spade doesn't seem to be seeing anyone at the moment, but with her looks, I'm sure that won't always be the case.

My report's written. God only knows what will come of it.

My guess is, nothing.

* * *

**And then another...**

Victor Fitzgerald frowned as he came to the end of the report. Staring at the agent's signature, he wondered what the young man had been thinking as he'd signed off. The agent's doubt as to the value of his investigation virtually leapt off the pages.

That didn't bother him at all. All that mattered is that the agent had done as instructed.

And it appeared he had. That he had uncovered nothing new and that the report's conclusions were not what he had hoped for, was frustrating. Very frustrating. He couldn't argue with anything said, though. Tossing the report onto the desk in front of him, he leaned back in his chair. The agent had been pretty definite. The affair was over.

It looked like although little Martin had gotten himself damaged goods, the title to those goods was free and clear.

...Good news, he supposed, since it would mean less embarrassment and fewer problems if his son's infatuation actually turned into something mutual and then became public knowledge. Hell, it might even be that his son wasn't getting himself into the emotional mess he had feared.

He just wished his gut instinct wasn't telling him the opposite.

He sighed. With no new information Martin didn't know about, all a father could hope was that Martin would tire of this woman the way he had all the other unsuitable females he'd lost his heart to on a regular basis since the age of 15.

Glaring at the report lying in front of him, he felt his anger rise. He found no consolation in the fact Martin's efforts would not be hindered by the object of his affection being involved with someone else. What he'd wanted more than anything was new dirt to show his son in the hope of discouraging this latest passion of his. Having none, he searched for a way to use the information anyway. He sat motionless, letting his mind work, searching for some way to profit from the time and effort spent.

After a moment, his expression cleared and a look of satisfaction settled onto his features.

He had been angered when Malone had emerged from the enquiry into his actions unscathed, angered when his affair with a subordinate seemed to become merely a career footnote of no consequence. He'd had agents working on that investigation for more hours than he could count. It had taken Farrell months to accumulate the necessary proof of it.

And it had been all for naught.

Others more powerful than he had decreed Jack should be left alone. His own son, for God's sake, had unwittingly supported the man. Angered by this betrayal and his son's complete faith in Malone, and then totally infuriated by his colleagues' lack of clearsightedness in championing the man, Victor Fitzgerald had not admitted defeat, but merely bided his time. He was, after all, still consolidating his power, and resentfully acknowledged he still had to tread carefully where Jack Malone was concerned.

He could still use what he knew, however.

Decision made, he reached over and got a large manilla envelope out of his bottom desk drawer. The information contained here could do some damage if put in the right hands. Gathering the report up, he organized the sheets and methodically went through it with a black felt-tipped marker, obliterating certain names. When he was finished the last page, he carefully put the whole lot into the envelope. A quick search in the employee data base provided him with the name and work address of Jack Malone's wife. He carefully copied it onto the envelope in large, block lettering, then marked it PERSONAL and CONFIDENTIAL. Underscoring both words twice, he then flipped the envelope over, licked the seal, and closed it carefully.

Maria Malone would know it was F.B.I. information as soon as she saw it, but would have no idea who had sent it. He knew she was unlikely to reveal her source, but was almost sure to use the information given...

The thought of how made him smile ...

Finally satisfied, he rose and walked across his office. Putting his overcoat on, he looked at the envelope sitting on his desk. He'd mail it on the way home. Smiling grimly at what he'd accomplished, he moved to pick it up. Tucking it firmly under his arm, he strode towards the door. The information he'd had gathered allowed him to sit back and relax about Martin for now and had served as ammunition against Malone. Once again, he'd killed two birds with one stone.

It was a managerial skill he took pride in.

Four days later, Maria Malone went through her office mail and found a large manilla envelope marked 'Personal' and 'Confidential'. It had no return address. Weighing it in her hands, she looked at it curiously. Finally, she sat down at her desk and carefully opened it up.

It was the same day she received a job offer involving a move to Chicago.

End  
Nobody's Business


End file.
